degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Kramer
Nancy Kramer was a student who attended Degrassi Junior High from September 1986 to June 1989 and Degrassi High from September 1989 to June 1991. She was best friends with Tim O'Connor and friends with Michelle Accette. She was portrayed by Arlene Lott. Character History Original Degrassi: Season Two Nancy is seen in the episode Bottled Up, as one of the students in Degrassi's Quest for the Best team members. In the hallway she hands the other members of the team a copy of sample questions for the competition. Nancy, along with the rest of the team, later goes to Kathleen's house to watch a tape of Quest for the Best to check out their competition, the Lieberman High School team, for the following day. She sees Kathleen's mother drunkenly coming downstairs and quickly leaves with the rest of the team when they feel uncomfortable. Nancy is once again seen at the competition, then again as the team leaves the studio, celebrating Degrassi's win before running off to go home with her parents. In Censored, Nancy is seen as the editor for the Degrassi Digest school newspaper. Caitlin announces to Nancy that she wants to do her article on Christine Nelson being kicked out of school, Nancy doesn't really care as long as it's in on time and two hundred words, even though she admits it's a touchy subject. The next day, Nancy is with the other members of the Digest team when Caitlin hands in her article, only for Mr. Raditch to say that it cannot be published. Later on, Nancy asks Caitlin what she's writing for the next issue of the Digest. Caitlin is surprised that Nancy is allowing Caitlin to stay on the writing staff, and Nancy says that her article was well-written and requests for her next article to be less controversial. When Caitlin suggests she write about sexism, Nancy looks apprehensive but reminds Caitlin that the article just needs to be two hundred words. In Pass Tense, she and her classmates were faced with the stress and pressure of the end of the year final exams. After Mr. Raditch's English exam, Nancy was standing at the lockers with B.L.T. and Michelle discussing the exam. Wheels approaches and overhears Nancy explaining one of the answers to B.L.T. and realizes he got the question wrong. Michelle asks Nancy about another question, and B.L.T. and Wheels both realize they got that question wrong as well. Later that afternoon when Snake and Wheels were trying to find where Joey was and ask Nancy and Michelle if they had seen him anywhere. Nancy tells them that the word around the school was that Joey failed the year. She said it was pretty obvious since his name wasn't on the graduation list and because Joey wasn't the best student in the world. She is later seen at the graduation dance, and enjoys the music of The Zit Remedy. Original Degrassi: Season Three In Can't Live With 'Em, Nancy is campaigning to be President of Degrassi Student Council, against Kathleen. She is later announced as the winner. in A Big Girl Now, and then she's seen at lunch as people are coming up to congratulate her. A little later during the day She and Kathleen had a discussion about how Kathleen felt the school should have had a dresscode, but she was totally against the idea because she just didn't think the idea of asking the principal to enforce a school dress code was such a good idea. In the episode Taking Off (2), after it's heard that Shane is in the hospital, Nancy gets some other students to sign a get-well card for him. She later on delivers flowers and the card to him, although he's still unconscious. In Bye-Bye, Junior High, she and her classmates were facing the stress and pressure of the end of the year final exams. Original Degrassi: Season Four Nancy Kramer came to Degrassi High in September of 1989 in grade 10. In Breaking Up is Hard to Do, Erica Farrell and Heather Farrell are in the library when Nancy approaches Heather, telling her that she's hearing rumors that Erica had an abortion. In Sixteen, Nancy takes a Driver's Ed class with Joey and Snake. She learns how to drive well and is the only one out of the three to pass her road test. Her parents reward her with her own car, an expensive convertible, which she happily shows Wheels, Joey, and Snake before driving off with Tim as the boys watch on enviously. In Stressed Out, she and her classmates were faced with the pressures of the end of the year final exams and she was seen in a classroom with her good friend Tim O'Connor helping him review some geography about the Sahara desert. Trivia *She was one of the most level-headed students to attend Degrassi. She was studious, responsible, and never got involved in drama or had problems with her classmates. *Arlene Lott appeared as an extra in several episodes of the first and second seasons of Degrassi Junior High. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Student Council President